


Lucky Rescue

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spidey rescues a girl who turns out to be Deadpool's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Rescue

Ellie had her nose pressed against the toy store window as Wade tugged gently at her hand, trying to pull her to the shop next door. 

“I need to get ammos, sweetie, we’ll see the toys after.”

Ellie turned and gave her dad that look.  
“I’m nine now, I can go in the toy store while you get your ammos.”

“Sweetie…” Wade started but Ellie was very decided to have it her way.

“Aunt Emily would let me! She WOULD!” 

The little girl’s pout was kinda irresistible, and Wade wasn’t known for his responsible decisions, even as a father. He gave a sigh and waited to see Ellie safely inside the store before hurrying to do his purchase by himself.

 

Spider-Man was swinging over Manhattan, as spiders do, when his spider-sense suddenly tingled urgently. The source of the danger was a truck of which the driver had lost control, and it was heading right for a toy store. The hero’s heart skipped a beat as he plunged and grabbed the back of the truck just as it was breaking the glass of the window display, stopping it from doing anymore damage. 

Spidey hurried over the hood of the vehicle, checking to see if any children had been injured. There was only a dark haired girl sitting on the floor, having fallen down with the surprise of the crash, but she had been too far away from the window to have sustained any injury. Spider-Man let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to extract the shaking driver, white as a sheet but thankfully unscathed. 

Spidey went over to the child and crouched down to her level with a reassuring smile.

“Are you ok? Where are your parents?”

Before the child could answer, a man came barreling inside shouting at the top of his voice.

“ELLIE ELLIE OH FUCK THANK GOD ELLIE”

 

Peter could only watch in shock as none other than Wade Fricking Wilson rushed past him and swept the girl in a tight embrace, promptly returned. Wade checked her all over for traces of blood but finding none, he turned to Peter and drew him in a hug before the spider could crawl away. 

“Spidey! You’re always in the right place at the right time! You’re my hero Spidey! Have you met Ellie? That’s my daughter. She’s nine. Ain’t she the best? Look Ellie, that’s my good buddy Spidey. We should go to lunch. Right now. What do you wanna eat sweetie? And by sweetie I mean Ellie. You’re my sweetie too Spidey but it’s Ellie’s turn to pick lunch. Tacos? Yay, tacos are on me! C’mon Spidey, you’re all about free food right?”

Peter could only stand there, eyes wide. Wade Wilson had a daughter?? What on earth!? Is it Earth-616 or did he get lost on another Earth again?

But when Peter had finally recovered, he found himself sitting in a Taco Bell between the Merc with a Mouth and his equally loud daughter. 

The young arachnid couldn’t help but smile at the two’s interactions. He’d have never pegged Deadpool for the warm paternal kind but there he was, fussing over Ellie, looking at her as if she was her whole world. The way Wade would sometimes look at him when they teamed up. A warm sensation spread through Peter’s chest when he realised how he liked the idea of being part of Wade’s world. How right it felt. 

 

Peter also notices Wade is not wearing his mask, or any spandex of any kind, and with a pang of surprise the young man realises he’s itching to remove his own mask, that the only thing stopping him is being in public, that he WANTS to show his face to Wade, laugh with him freely.  
And with that realisation, Peter relaxes and joins the conversation while trying to cram as many tacos into his mouth as he can. 

“I’ll be going to the Jean Grey school next year!” Ellie is declaring proudly.

Peter beams at her.

“I teach ethics there, actually! You’ll be in my class. So what will it be, Miss Wilson” he adds with a wink “Will you be the teacher’s pet or will I have to look out for pranks?”

The girl gives a big impish smile, making her look uncannily like her father.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, professor.”

Peter rolls his eyes and chuckles.  
“I get the feeling I should enjoy the summer vacation while it lasts.”

Wade looks so happy as he looks between Spidey and Ellie.

“Nah she’s the perfect lil’ angel, this daughter o’ mine, you’ll see, Baby Boy.”

And as the merc reaches to hold Peter’s hand, the hero lets him. The young man blushes when he catches himself making googly eyes at the man in front of him, who absolutely noticed and is now batting his eyelashes seductively at him.

 

One thing was certain, Peter couldn’t wait for the next parent-teacher conference.


End file.
